Crazy Girl
by DontWorryBeHappy1996
Summary: Mercedes doubts her and Sam's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song or band that sings the song I used. Enjoy my story.**

"Why are we a secret relationship?" Mercedes asked. "Is it because your ashamed of me? 'Cause I know I'm not like the other girls you used to date. I'm not a pretty, skinny cheerleader, like Quinn or Santana."

"No! I would never be ashamed of you! You know that! I'm just not sure that we're ready for all the drama it will cause." Sam explained.

"If this was true love, it would be able to withstand all the drama!" Mercedes retorted, leaving Sam alone in the hotel room.

"Mercedes wait!—" He started, but it was too late. She had already gotten in her car and drove off.

"_Damn, I've gotta fix this,"_ Sam thought to himself. _"but how?"_

When Mercedes got home, she ran up to her room and started crying.

"_Why did I let this happen again? I can't believe I let him into my heart!" _she was agitated. _"Damn his good looks!"_

Back in the hotel room, Sam realized a way the perfect the way to fix this. He picked up his guitar and started to play a few notes, until it started to sound familiar. Soon he would be ready for glee club.

The next day went by kind of slowly for the both of them. Mercedes', from the pain she was in; Sam's, from the excitement of getting her back. As soon as the afternoon announcements were done, everyone filed into glee club. Mercedes sat next to Kurt with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"And how is my dah-ling diva today?" Kurt asked happily.

"Doing pretty good." She answered.

Sam walked in and sat down next to Puck.

"Sup, bro?" Puck asked.

"Not much, what about you?" Sam asked, though he wasn't really interested.

"Well, me and Lauren were in bed last night and—" he started.

"If this story is about a new sex position you two tried, I don't wanna hear it." Sam interrupted.

"Oh, ok."

Just then, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys!" he said.

Sam raised his hand.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Um, before we start I'd like to sing something to Mercedes."

Everyone turned to Mercedes in shock.

"Go ahead."

Sam got up and went to the front of the room, where he picked up his guitar.

"Now I know we don't usually sing country music in here, but this song really relates to how I'm feeling." He started to play a few notes and sing.

"**Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes"**

He smiled at Mercedes.

"**We're gonna do what lovers do  
>We're gonna have a fight or two<br>But I ain't ever changing my mind**

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<strong>

**I wouldn't last a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you I'd lose my mind**

**Before you ever came along  
>I was living life all wrong<br>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine**

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<br>Like crazy, girl**

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like<strong>

**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<strong>

**Like crazy  
>Crazy girl<br>Like crazy  
>Crazy girl"<strong>

Once he finished playing, everyone applauded.

Mercedes got up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's ok." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Awwwwww!" everyone said in unison.

**A/N: Ok, so I suck at endings. The song I used is Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band. I don't usually listen to country but this song inspired me. Also, this is my first Samcedes fan fiction. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee or the characters; if I did you would've heard news about Sam coming back. I also don't own either song I will be using or movies mentioned.**

Sam was out delivering pizzas like usual when his phone rang. He knew he shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving, but he was at a red light and it was Mercedes. He knew it was her by the ringtone she had preset for herself. He wasn't sure why she was calling him; she knew he was at work, so it must be an emergency. He decided to answer it.

"Hello," he said answering his phone.

"SAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!" She cried.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" He asked, getting a little worried.

"There's a spider the size of your hand in my bathroom!" She informed him.

"You're telling me this, why?" He asked a little confused.

"Come squish it!" She whined.

"I'm at work, remember? Anyways, why can't you squish it yourself?" He asked her.

"It's huge and scary!" She complained.

"So? What if I cheer you on over the phone? Then will you squish it?" He asked her.

"I guess, but if it attacks me it's on your conscience!" She told him.

"Yeah, I think I could live with that. Ok, do you have something to squish it with?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going over to it, right now." She informed him.

"Come on, Mercedes, you can do it! Go, Mercedes, go!" He cheered her on.

"Ok, I'm going to squish it right now— AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG! GET IT OFF ME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OH MY GOSH WHERE'D IT GO! AHHHHHHH!" She freaked.

"Mercedes, calm down! I'll be over there as soon as I get off work." He told her.

"Ok. How long is that?" She asked.

"No more than an hour." He reassured her, "We're a little slow today."

About forty-five minutes later, he arrived at her house. She greeted him at the door.

"Where's the spider?" he asked her.

"I think it's somewhere in the upstairs bathroom." She recalled. "I closed the door and made sure if it was in there it wouldn't be able to get out."

"Let's go up and look." He said going up the stairs.

"Ok," she followed him at a safe distance.

"Holy shit, that's a huge spider!" he yelled after he opened the bathroom door and saw on the opposite wall, "You wouldn't happen to have a fly swat, would you?"

"I think there's one on the other side of the door." She informed him.

"Thanks!" he grabbed the fly swat and walked toward the spider, while she stayed at the doorway. He swatted at it twice before hitting it.

"Thank you, Sam!" She squealed hugging him.

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?" He said cleaning up the squished spider with a piece of toilet paper and flushing it down the toilet.

"We need to work on our glee project for Monday." she asked him.

"Yeah we do." He agreed.

"Good let's get strated!" She said.

"You have any ideas?" he asked her.

"Nope. You?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"We need inspiration." She declared.

"Yes, definitely." He agreed.

"We could listen to music or watch a musical." She suggested.

"I kinda wanna watch a movie."He asked.

"Well, the only musical movies I have are High School Musical and Dreamgirls." She stated.

"Dreamgirls I understand, but High School Musical? Really, Mercedes?" He asked.

"Like you haven't seen it!" She fought back.

"I have a younger sister who makes me watch it!" He replied.

"I have a younger cousin who loves it and made me buy so she could watch it whenever she came over." She argued.

"Sounds like we've seen High School Musical our share of times." He realized.

"Then we'll watch Dreamgirls." She said going over to the DVD case to get it.

"Just so you know, if I was with anyone else, I wouldn't be watching either movie." He told her.

"Good! I'm glad I'm that convincing." She laughed putting it in.

She grabbed the DVD player remote and snuggled in on the couch next to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her. About half-way through the movie, it started thundering a little.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked looking up at Sam.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"If it starts really storming, you better be prepared to hold me." She told him.

"Trust me, I will." He promised her.

"Good! I'm terrified of storms!" She revealed to him.

"So you're terrified of storms and spiders. Anything else you're terrified of?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing else." She replied and they went back to watching the movie.

About three-quarters of the way through the movie it started to storm really hard.

"Don't worry, Mercedes, I gotcha." He reassured her as she snuggled more into his embrace. She relaxed a little. Then her phone rang. She paused the movie.

"Hello? … Yeah, Mom, I'm fine…No, I'm not alone, Sam's here…We were working on our glee project… Mom, you know me, I won't do that…Ok, see you then… Bye."

"I'm assuming that was your mom." Sam guessed.

"Yeah, she was making sure I wasn't in fetal position in the basement." She admitted.

"My mom will probably call soon freaking out." He laughed.

"I'm guessing she always thinks worst case scenario." Mercedes assumed.

"Yeah, I can see her trying to free herself from Stevie and Stacey for five seconds to call me." He guessed right, his phone rang right then. "Hi, Mom… I'm not dead…I'm at Mercedes's house…we're working on our glee project…NO! We're not doing that! ... I'll call you before I leave…Ok, bye Mom!"

"She's about as bad as my mom." She admitted, starting the movie.

Right before the credits started rolling, the electricity went out. Mercedes tightened her grip on Sam.

"You're not leaving till the electricity comes back on." She commanded him.

"Yes, ma'am!" He agreed.

"Good! Now what? Let's get a flashlight." She suggested.

"Ok, where is one?" He asked her.

"In the kitchen, take my hand; I'll lead you in there." She said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, you better not run me into something." He said skeptically.

"I won't."

"Ow! I thought you said you wouldn't run me into something!"

"I forgot that was there!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Here's a flashlight!"

"Good!"

"You know, I have an idea for our glee project."

"Ok good! What is it?"

She told him the idea.

"I like that. When we get electricity I'll look up the songs and chords and we can work on it."

By the time glee club started on Monday, they were ready to perform their project.

"Mr. Schue, can Mercedes and I go first?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Mr. Schue replied.

"Ok, I'll start with my song." Mercedes said. Sam picked up his guitar and started playing.

"**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>

**You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<strong>

**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<strong>

**You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>

**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>

**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>

**You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

"Ok, very good, Mercedes!" Mr. Schue said. "Are you going to sing Sam?"

"Yes, I will." Sam answered putting down his guitar.

"**I like where we are,  
>When we drive, in your car<br>I like where we are... Here**

**Cause our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**I like where you sleep,  
>When you sleep, next to me.<br>I like where you sleep... here**

**Our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**Our lips, can touch  
>Our lips, can touch...here<strong>

**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**Here in your arms.  
>Here in your arms."<strong>

"Good job, guys!" Mr. Schue complemented them.

They sat down and hugged.

"We rocked it!"

**AN: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! The song Mercedes sang was Arms by Christina Perri and the song Sam sang was Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. I think this is the longest story I've written so far and of no relation to chapter one. I think I'll make this story just a bunch of drabbles. So don't expect much, if any continuity. If you haven't already you can read my other fanfic ****Depression Hurts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. **

**Warning: IT'S SO FLUFFY!**

"Sam," Mercedes sniffled holding him closely, "I'm not ready for you to leave."  
>"I'm not either," he said fighting back tears. "But I have to. Things'll be so much better for my family in Pasadena."<br>"I know. I just wish your dad could've found a job closer to Lima so this good-bye wouldn't be so hard."  
>"I don't want this to be a good-bye. Good-bye means we'll never see each other again. I don't want this to be the last time we'll ever see each other."<br>"Me neither." the thought of no more Sam in her life was unbearable.

"Good."

"Sam?" her voice cracked a little.

"Yeah, Cedes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

More hot tears streamed down Mercedes' cheeks and onto Sam's shirt. She definitely couldn't let him go now.

**AN: I'm back! Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with school. This was just a mini-update for the few readers I still have. I actually started this a month ago, before I knew Chord was coming back, and now I'm too happy to happy to write much on it. This is my first fluff. Is it good? I'm sorry it's really, extremely short. I'll post a longer, happier story over Thanksgiving or Christmas (probably Christmas). Don't forget to Read & review! My ninja dinosaurs will attack you if you don't. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or anything related to it. This Fanfiction takes place while Sam is still dating Quinn.**

"'Cedes!" Kurt almost yelled, still no response. "Earth to Mercedes!" he waved his hand in front of her face and snapped.

"Huh? What?" she asked confused.

"You're staring." He replied.

"Was it that bad? She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes, and you had your elbow in your tots." He answered, handing her a napkin.

"Thanks, I guess it was." She said, grabbing the napkin.

"So, who is it?" He asked.

"Who is what?" She asked, confused.

"The boy you're crushing on. You were definitely staring at a boy." He explained.

"I'm not crushing on anyone." She retorted.

"If you aren't then why were you staring at that table of football players? Huh?" He asked determined for her to tell.

"It's no one." She replied.

"So you are crushing on someone. Who is it?" He asked again.

"I told you it was no one." She repeated.

"If it wasn't anyone, then you wouldn't be so oblivious to the world." He said.

"Why does it matter? It's not like he would date me anyways." She replied.

"Why not? Any guy would be lucky to have you." He told her.

"He's dating Quinn. Do you think anyone would be crazy enough to go from dating Quinn to dating someone like me?" She asked.

"So it's Sam! I don't blame you for crushing on him, he's cute. Puck went from dating Quinn to dating you." He replied.

"That relationship wasn't real. I want a real relationship with Sam." She revealed.

"You're never going to get one from Sam if you don't try." he told her.

"I know. What if he doesn't like me? What if he laughs in my face? What if he thinks I'm weird?" She asked.

"He's a sweet guy. If he doesn't like you in that way then he will tell you nicely." He reassured her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

The next day, Mercedes went to the auditorium alone. She needed to get her feelings out and figure out how to tell Sam. She started singing:

**Dear diary  
>Today I saw a boy<br>And I wondered if he noticed me  
>He took my breath away<strong>

**Dear diary  
>I can't get him off my mind<br>And it scares me  
>'Cause I've never felt this way<strong>

**No one in this world  
>Knows me better than you do<br>So diary I'll confide in you**

**Dear diary  
>Today I saw a boy<br>As he walked by I thought he smiled at me**

**And I wondered  
>Does he know what's in my heart<br>I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

**Should I tell him how I feel  
>Or would that scare him away<br>Diary, tell me what to do  
>Please tell me what to say<strong>

**Dear diary  
>One touch of his hand<br>Now I can't wait to see that boy again**

**He smiled  
>And I thought my heart could fly<br>Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
>I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends <strong>

"Bravo, Mercedes, bravo!" she heard a voice call. It was Kurt.

"Kurt? When did you come in here?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking by and I heard you singing. Have you told him yet?" He asked.

"No, I was trying to think of a way to tell him actually." She admitted.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked her.

"Well, I had planned on singing to him in Glee, but I wasn't sure which song to sing." She told him.

"I think I have an idea for what you could sing." He told her.

"What song?" She asked.

He whispered it in her ear.

"That's perfect! Thanks, Kurt!" She said hugging him.

That afternoon in Glee club, Mercedes was excited and nervous to sing her song to Sam.

"Mr. Schue?" She asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Mercedes?" He replied.

"There's something I'd like to sing before we get started." She told him.

"Go ahead." He said.

She stood in the front of the room, looked at Sam, and started singing.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do****  
><strong>

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do****  
><strong>

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts****She's Cheer Captain**

**and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time****  
><strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You, you belong with me, you belong with me****  
><strong>

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself****Hey, isn't this easy?****  
><strong>

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?****  
><strong>

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time****  
><strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me****  
><strong>

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me****  
><strong>

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me****  
><strong>

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me****  
><strong>

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me****  
><strong>

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me**

**** Everyone applauded her.

"Hey! I'm dating the cheer captain like the boy in the song is!" Sam told Quinn.

"That's because she's singing to you." Quinn told him, annoyed.

"Oh." He said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

She saw Sam get up from his seat and walk to her. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hey, that was a nice song and I realized something, I like you, Mercedes. I'm going to break up with Quinn and date you." He said.

"Really?" She said, not believing she heard him right.

"Ha! No! You really think I'd date a fat cow like you!" he laughed.

"That was rude!" she said tears flooding her eyes.

Quinn walked up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you ever get near him, again." She told her, walking off with him.

***BEEP BEEP***

Mercedes alarm clock went off. _ Thanks goodness it was only a dream._

**AN: Thanks for reading! I got to this update a whole lot sooner than I thought I would. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and just now got around to type it. I have several others that I will eventually put up. The songs used were Dear Diary by Britney Spears and You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. Don't forget to review. My ninja dinosaurs are ready to attack. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have. Never will. Get over it. (Though it'd have better continuity if I did)**

"Merry Christmas, Mercedes." Sam said handing her a small box wrapped in snowman paper.

"What is it?" she asked, tugging at the paper.

"You have to open it to find out." He told her, grinning.

"Oh alright." She said, tearing the paper, "Oh my! How could you afford these?" It was a pair of diamond earrings she had seen at a jewelry kiosk in the mall

"I saved some money…and my dad may have spotted me some cash, too." He explained.

"You didn't have to spend all that money on me." She told him.

"You're worth it." He said.

"Aww! I didn't spend nearly that much on you, though." She told him, handing him a larger box wrapped in red & green striped paper.

"It's fine. I'm sure it's still nice." He said, removing the paper.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, I love it." He told her. It was a watch.

"Thanks, but that's not all. I'll be right back." She said going into the kitchen. She came back with a tin. "Here, I made this myself." She handed him the tin.

"Ooh! Fudge! Thanks!" he said picking up a piece and eating it.

"There are different kinds in there. I made milk chocolate, white chocolate, and there's some swirled fudge." She explained.

"It's good!" he said.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Mercedes." He said putting the tin down and kissing the top of her head.

**AN: Merry Christmas guys! I bet you're wondering why I'm updating so much. Well it's Christmas time and I'm in a giving mood so I'm giving you my writing. I know this update is short, I wanted to write a Christmas themed drabble, but had no idea what to write, so I wrote this little gift exchange. I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to read & review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. **

"Hey Sam," Mercedes said walking in his front door as if it were her house, "Or should I say Luke Skywalker."

"Shit!" he mumbled hiding his light saber behind his back. "Hey Mercedes, don't you ever knock?"

"Yes, what's wrong? Afraid of what I'll think of you light saber?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No! I'm just don't want us to be late for our date." He said.

"Hey, I'm fine watching you play with your light saber. Maybe I want to have a light saber battle." She said walking across the room to pick up the other one.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the whole neighborhood was enjoying it, too."

"Was the front door open again?"

"Yes it was. Again. I bet the neighbors enjoy the shows you put on."

"Shut up. I'd like not to think about the past."

"What was it last week?"

"Don't, please!"

"Oh yeah! You were singing and dancing to Shania Twain! Man! I feel like a woman!"

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"You're right I do." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"You know, let's just stay here."

"Good idea."

He led her into the house and they sat down on the couch.

"What are going to do?" he asked her.

"I'll give you a hint. It involves pillows and blankets." She said resting her head on his shoulders.

"WE'RE GONNA BUILD A FORT? YES!" he yelled almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, let's go get the sheets.

They went to the hall closet and collected some sheets and put them on the couch and started to assemble their fort. When they got done building it, they went inside it.

"This is so cool!" Sam said looking around.

"I know." Mercedes said giving him a kiss.

"This fort building made me thirsty. Want me to get you something?" he asked leaving the fort and going to the fridge.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Well, we only have Hi-Cs right now. We have Fruit Punch, Kiwi-Strawberry, and Blueberry." He told her.

"Oh ok, I'll take a Kiwi-Strawberry." She said.

"Oh ok." He said grabbing hers and blueberry for himself.

"Thank-you, Sam." She said grabbing hers from his hand.

"Now what?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I feel like such a little kid, like I should be coloring or watching a Disney movie." She said.

"That can be arranged." He told her exiting the fort to get the things.

He came back with two coloring books and a 64 pack of crayons.

"You have the 64 pack of crayons?" she asked.

"With the crayon sharpener." He assured her.

"Yay!" She said.

"Which Disney movie?" he asked her.

"Aladdin." She answered.

"That's a good one." He said going to put it in the VCR.

"Thank you, Sam." She said opening the fort so they could see the TV.

Sam started the movie, grabbed a Scooby Doo coloring book, laid in the floor and started coloring. Mercedes laid down next to him and colored the Disney Princess coloring book. They colored and watched the movie until A Whole New World came on and then they say on a rug in Sam's floor and sang along.

**S: I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**M: A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**S: Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**M: Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

**S: Don't you dare close your eyes**

**M: A hundred thousand things to see**

**S: Hold your breath - it gets better**

**M: I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**S: A whole new world**

**M: Every turn a surprise**

**S: With new horizons to pursue**

**M: Every moment red-letter**

**Both: I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**S: A whole new world**

**M: That's where we'll be**

**S: A thrilling chase**

**M: A wondrous place**

**Both: For you and me**

After they sang, they went back to coloring with one thing on their minds: _.Ever._

**AN: Happy New Year! That date actually sounded like fun to me. Did it sound like fun to you? Sam's definitely a keeper. I hope you liked this update. Don't forget to read & review. I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Of the things I own, Glee is not one. **

*flashback*

It was a snowy and icy night, Sam and Mercedes were driving down the road on their way home from a date and singing to the radio.

"It's getting really icy isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is, but don't worry I will get you home safely." He reassured her.

"Thank you, Sam, I love you." She replied.

"I love you, too." He said taking his eyes off the road for a second to kiss the top of her head as she snuggled against his side.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" she screamed as soon as she noticed the headlights of the semi-truck that had crossed the median when it hit an icy patch and was headed straight for them.

"What? OH SHIT!" he yelled trying to swerve to miss the truck. It was too late. They were hit. Mercedes blacked out.

Next thing Mercedes knew, she was in a hospital.

"What happened? Where's Sam?" Mercedes asked her parents who were the only ones in the room with her.

"Oh Mercedes! You're awake!" her mother exclaimed running over to give her a hug.

"Mercedes, you and Sam had a wreck. He's dead." Her dad said calmly.

"WHAT? NO! HE CAN'T BE!" Mercedes yelled before breaking down into tears.

"Sorry, baby." Her mom said holding her and stroking her hair while she cried.

*end flashback*

It was now Sam's funeral and Mercedes was getting ready to say a few words about him and then sing.

"Kurt, I don't think I can do this." She told her friend who was sitting next her as they watched his family talk about him, "I'm gonna choke up before I get through the song."

"Mercedes, it's a funeral. Everyone's crying. It'll be ok if you do." Kurt reassured her.

"You're right." She said watching Sam's family talk about him. They were letting Stacy talk; she only got through about two words before breaking down crying. "Aw, poor Stacy." She commented. Sam's parents said a few more things before walking off the stage and going back to their seats. The priest got up and took the microphone.

"Another big part of Sam's life was his girlfriend, who would also like to say a few things about him." He said introducing her as she got on stage.

"Sam was such a sweet boy. He was always saying nice things to me and making me feel special. I loved him more than anything. One of the last things he said to me before we wrecked was 'I love you' and I know he meant it; which is why I want to sing this song for him:

**The roses aren't as pretty**

**The sun isn't quite as high**

**The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby**

**The stars are a little bit faded**

**The clouds are just a little more gray**

**And it feels like things won't ever be the same**

**Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind**

**Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me**

**I'm missing you tonight**

**I'll see you again sometime**

**For now, I'll close my eyes**

**And dream of heaven tonight**

**The beaches aren't as lovely**

**The sky isn't quite as blue**

**Still, they're sweetened by the memory of you**

**The rain is a little bit colder**

**The fire is never quite as warm**

**Still, it seems that heaven isn't all that far**

**Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind**

**Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me**

**I'm missing you tonight**

**I'll see you again sometime**

**For now, I'll close my eyes**

**And dream of heaven tonight**

**I'm spending a little more time now with the things that mean a little bit more**

**I'm noticing the wonders of this world**

**I love with a little more hope now**

**I live with a little more peace**

**Cause I understand how precious life can be**

**Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind**

**Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me**

**I'm missing you tonight**

**I'll see you again sometime**

**For now, I'll close my eyes**

**And dream of heaven tonight" **As soon as she finished singing she broke down in tears.

"I love you, Sam." She said between sobs before getting a tissue and returning to her seat.

**AN: Remember, these are one shots, so next time I update Sam will probably be alive, unless I specifically say it's a continuation of this drabble. Did you guys like it? Do you need a tissue? A majority of this idea popped into my head right before I started typing it. The song is "Heaven Got Another Angel" by Gordon True. Every time I listen to that song I legit break down crying. Don't forget to review. Reviews keep me updating. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I do not like writing these (the disclaimers).**

Mercedes had checked another item off her grocery list. _Where is he? _She wondered looking up and down the aisle. Sam had had gone to grab a few things down another aisle. Just then, she saw a flash of blonde run past her, drop a few things in her cart, and rode her cart down the aisle.

"Sam! Get back here with my cart!" she called through a few giggles.

"Not until you catch me!" he said as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Watch out for the—"*BAM* "Cheez-It display." She said just before breaking down into a fit of laughter as the pyramid of boxes collapsed on him and the cart.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You were going too fast. I tried to warn you." She explained.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am." A voice form behind them, the manager, said, "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"Ok, sir, we will leave and we won't cause any more damage. Right?" she said nudging Sam.

"Right." He confirmed as Mercedes grabbed his hand and led them out.

"Sam, this is the third time you've gotten us kicked out of a store. Quit stealing my shopping cart!" she whispered to him as they walked out of the store together.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a mini-update. I'll have another, longer update soon. This little drabble was based off of the first verse of Comfortable by John Mayer. I'm sorry it's short, but hey it's better than nothing. Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Glee, you're sadly mistaken.**

"Ok, done." Mercedes said as she clicked on the save button. "Now it's Facebook official."

"It's official; I now have the best girlfriend in the world." Sam said leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

"Aw, Sam, you're so sweet." She said smiling.

"I only speak the truth." He said.

"Sam, stop. You're too kind." she said, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I made you blush, Mercedes!" he said hugging her.

"Sam stop! We're gonna be late for glee!" she squealed.

"Ok." He huffed.

"Help me pack up my things." She said shutting her laptop down and putting it in its case.

He picked up her remaining books and put them in her backpack.

"Thanks!" she said as he handed it to her.

"You're welcome." He said as he took her hand walked her to glee.

When they got to the door, they were greeted by a flurry of questions and 'Congratulations'.

"Mercedes!" Kurt called as she walked over to sit with him. "After Glee, you must come over and tell me and Rachel everything!"

"Of course I will!" she said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another mini-update. I really like these. I think I'll continue doing these. This was my idea on what was going on in the scene from the promo. Thank you guys so much for your time! I've reached 20 reviews. I didn't think I'd ever get that many. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I love reading what you have to say! Thanks guys!**


End file.
